Homecoming
by A Re-surging Writer
Summary: Months after the events with the Wolf Among Us, Bigby Wolf has resumed being Sheriff for the most mundane of problems with Snow White running the business office. The peace that followed bringing the Crooked Man to justice hits a bump in the road when a Fable returns. Fearing for the safety of her brothers and herself, she turns to the Big Bad Wolf to help. (Bigby/OC)
1. Chapter 1: Bird Call

**Autho****r's Note:**

**Hello!**

**This is a story I've had on my mind for a long time but I never really knew how to start it. ****I had to pick up my pace just in case Wolf Among Us 2 came out because I have a feeling the romantic tension with Snow and Bigby will be tenfold in that. ****I do love the pairing of Snow and Bigby but sometimes in the game it felt like she treated him too coldly (not that I can blame her, she's been through a lot) or maybe she just wasn't ready for a relationship. She had enough on her plate as it is, plus I wouldn't be too keen on dating so soon after finding out my boss had lustful and creepy fantasies about me.**

**I wanted to write more cases for Bigby to solve mostly because I didn't want to plug in a character for the game whose just is...there. I wanted my character to have a stake in this. In my research for a character Bill Willingham (the creator of the Fables comic) had not already introduced, I discovered Hans Christen Anderson's ****"The Wild Swans" ****and the Grimm Brothers ****" The Twelve Brothers". ****Those two and many others like it had basically the same premise, a princess whose brothers who were turned into swans. I plan to do a separate fanfic of the real backstory instead of the Mundy version that you can Google.**

**This is mostly in the game universe and categorized as such because as amazing as the Fable comics are, there is a lot going on in them. This is just more simple and doesn't require reading all 150 comics to understand.**

**This is set a few months after the Crooked Man business.**

**Enjoy and let me know your thoughts on it!**

* * *

Paris, France

1:00 AM

Two women lugged multiple suitcases through the glass doors at the Roissy-Charles de Gaulle airport straight to the bag check. The strain from the heavy luggage left them breathless and unable to talk, for at least a while. This left the two thankful, as they were hesitant to talk. They had already spent their last night together hours earlier and felt they had nothing more to say. Decades of being with each other left them able to communicate without words and the two already knew what the other felt.

The blonde fidgeted with her shirt, smoothing out the design of the glass slipper that sat squarely in the middle. The other secured her cap on her head and tossed her backpack over her shoulder whenever the strap began to slip. The reality of the situation came crushing down on them as they walked to the gate. But the two both knew the importance of a mission and at long last it was time for their tearful goodbyes. The blonde hugged the other tightly, so much that her sunglasses got tangled in both of their hairs. They laughed to themselves as they untangled it but soon went back to their somber expressions. The blonde brushed the sunglasses over her head.

"You _can_ stay, Elisa. You can change your mind and we'll head back to the hotel and drink and dance until the sun comes up."

It seemed like the seventh or eighth time she had said that. Elisa didn't need the reassurance but it was nice to have all the same. So she smiled and shook her head. Adjusting her backpack, she sighed.

"I think we've done plenty of that tonight. No Cindy, I have a century's worth of drinking and partying behind me. It's time for me to go home."

Cindy held her by her shoulders and looked deep in her eyes.

"And there's nothing? Nothing at all I can do to make you stay?"

Elisa hugged her tightly once more and blinked back tears.

"No. But I will miss you, you made the last part of my century away bearable."

Cindy clutched her back but after a few beats she whispered in her ear.

"I feel like you're hiding something from me."

She didn't answer. Just hugged all the more tighter. Cindy gave a big sigh and the two stood in silence.

"Oh! I almost forgot."

Hoping to lighten the tension, Cindy pulled out a box from her large tote bag and placed it in Elisa's hands. Elisa's eyebrow raised as she had heard the tote slap against Cindy the whole way through the airport. Now she stared at a box with the _Glass Slipper _etched in beautiful cursive on top. She made a move to hand it back but the blonde took a step back and held up her hands.

"I know, I know, but _this _is the last gift.

Elisa shook the box lightly and nearly rolled her eyes.

"I thought the Glass Slipper was just a cover."

"It is, but it would be a pretty lousy cover if we didn't have shoes."

"I could've picked them up from the store." Cindy scoffed at that.

"It's more meaningful given from yours truly. Now quit stalling and open it!"

Lifting the lid and shuffling through the paper, Elisa found a pair of black suede heels and white baby lace to go with them.

"Oh Cindy, they're beautiful! But this is too much, there so fancy! Where will I even fit them?"

"_They're too much?_ Be grateful I didn't give you those ghastly, glittered high heels. And you weren't really gonna wear those scuffed up track shoes. I would have never allowed it."

Elisa kicked off her track shoes, socks and placed them in the box. Cindy took it and put back in her tote, "to burn later". Standing up, Elisa tested the shoes out with Cindy playfully wolf whistling. She loved them. One last big hug between the two, with Elisa promising she'd check in on her shoe store, the two parted ways.

It had only taken a few steps that Elisa stopped mid-way from the waiting area. She felt her stomach sink and called back to her friend.

"Cindy!...what if...there is something wrong?" Elisa knew she probably gave away too much after saying that question. She felt that this was her responsibility and hers alone to deal with, as she had centuries ago back in the Homelands with her brothers. It seemed her family could never stay out of trouble and it was time to reprise her role as the Princess and savior. Something she wasn't looking forward too but wasn't going to resist. Elisa was grateful her friend didn't react the way she thought she would have. Maybe she saw something imploring in her eyes. Maybe Cindy realized that if she needed her help, she would've said something on the car ride over. She stood with her arms and crossed and looked right in Elisa's eyes.

"Then I say you can handle it."

* * *

"**Vol direct de RCG à JFK à bord...****Direct flight to JFK now boarding...**"

Elisa Swan's head snapped forward after staring at the airport ceiling in a sort of meditative state. Her body still ached after the spending her last night in Paris running around to different parties and bars, almost missing her flight after taking a long nap at the hotel. Rising slowly from the squeaky chair, Elisa shuffled in line with the rest of people. Her drunkenness was not uncommon for most Americans, even though she felt more like a European after a century living in Europe. A right of passage for the foreigners, though she felt she had a very good reason besides _just_ getting shit-faced.

It was time to go home and she had never felt so unprepared. Thankfully a flight from Paris to New York was going to give her the much-needed rest. For seven hours and forty-six minutes Elisa could sit peacefully. They all moved one step at a time until she gave the flight attendant her ticket and was mechanically wished a good flight. She tugged at her burgundy hair and adjusted the cap, slightly annoyed that Paris' minimal humidity was making it wavy.

_Not as humid as New York is gonna be_, she thought sullenly to herself, _but in the States they at least have air conditioners_.

She practically sunk into her seat, letting her eyes flutter back as her body settled into the cushioning. Gently taking her new heels off and crossing her ankles, she breathed a heavy sign. Having a whole row to herself felt nice, as she wasn't in the mood to converse with anyone. Even after buying her ticket, packing all the stuff she had together, Cindy wouldn't stop asking.

_"Why are you going back to Fabletown?"_

She changed her answer every time. "To see my brothers", "See New York again" or "'Cause I want to Cindy!". Never naming the exact reason. It wasn't for nostalgia, though she would be the first to admit it was part of the reason. As soon as Fabletown formed, Elisa felt disconnected. Everyone had relied on each other throughout the escape from the Homelands but even with this newfound community there were issues.

The riches of the Fables, those who had taken what they had and ran have developed a class system that abandoned those without influence. It hadn't escaped Elisa's watch that there were injustices. That some people were left to deal with this new world on their own. What remained of her brothers are safe and could live happily and that was good enough for her. What she was going to do after that? She didn't know but she knew there was nothing there for her. So she left.

Decades of living on her own made her resilient and fascinated with the Mundies. Decades of no responsibility, no job, and all fun. A few parties here and there, some run ins with the law, and even more of each after meeting Cindy. She was originally trying to make up for six years and ended up making up a lot more.

So why was she heading home after nearly a century away?

It was in part to the letter that sat heavy in her coat pocket that made her come home. An ominous note that made her nearly fly out the door. She pulled it out once more and read it like she done the a million times before, the words ingrained in her mind.

_"Dear Elisa,_

_Entering the home was easy, even more so since he lived alone. _

_His face went pale when he saw me. _

_He ran up the stairs so fast I thought he'd trip. _

_I made my up and saw him trying to get the window open. _

_It's a shame that wing can't fly, especially now since I've broken it._

_ Come save your bird."_

The abrupt and confusing beginning that lead to a cold realization. That letter was talking about the youngest brother of her family, Benjamin. He refused to live to in the South Bronx with the rest of the princes, settling for a mundy neighborhood that was unnaturally quiet for the big city. Being away from other Fables was concerning enough, but even more so because of his arm, or lack thereof.

He permanently had a wing instead of an arm, a constant reminder of their fairytale and the most terrifying moment of Elisa's life. And someone had to have been real close to her family to know of his wing, the one he regularly kept glamoured. She wasn't invisible to the Fable community, but she hadn't been there in years. How did they know her? And how did they know her family? Considering Cindy and her were hoping around all over Europe, how did they know where to send it? Thinking about it made her feel sick to her stomach. Someone was watching her.

That's why she couldn't tell Cindy. This was personal.

She breathed slowly through her mouth and out her nose. Panicking would do her no good, and if she wanted to help her brother, she needs a clear head. So she handed the flight attendant seven dollars and quickly put on her headphones.

"_On March 3, 1969, the United States Navy established an elite school for the top one percent of its pilots..._"


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Wings

**Author's note:**

**Wow.**

**I wrote the first chapter late at night, and in Elisa's P.O.V. at first, and I didn't realize I left some "my" and "I"s in there. Very sorry about that, but if I've fixed it, future readers shouldn't notice a thing. And I mixed up the fairytales; it's hard when they all have similar names. That's what I get for writing at 2:17 AM.**

**I almost got lazy researching apartment complex in the 80s, but if I researched planes, I could do this too. It's honestly fascinating comparing it with our post 9/11 era. **

**And I did say no Fables-tie in, but...that might change. I've read the comic recently and there are parts of that were hinted or never really talked about in the WAU game. I put some mentions here and there. We'll see.**

**I chose one particular ending from the game and I want to see where it goes.**

**Thanks so much for the feedback and for your patience! Always appreciated. **

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Sheriff Bigby Wolf's Office

10:35 AM

Smoke filled the room of the office, swirling around and seeping out through the cracks. The lamp on the desk flickered, with the occasional tap fixing it. The office hadn't seen any change in quite a while and Bigby wasn't good at up-keep. The Sheriff rubbed his face and straightened his back, a satisfying pop breaking the silence. Weeks of hunching over his desk and filling out never-ending reports was taking it's toll. Colin constantly reminded him he needed a break from his job.

He hadn't expected much after solving one of the biggest murder cases the Woodlands had ever seen. He knew he would fall back into his old routine of endless paperwork, constant fear from the other Fables, and the occasional longing look at Snow when she wasn't paying attention. Well, the fear had changed. He still put most Fables on edge, but at least earned a little respect. He tried to give the community as much closure possible after the murders and that had meant something. Not a new office or at least a new chair, but something.

Everyone was still trying to settle into their new-found peace. The Crooked Man had taken away it and now that he was a helpless bird in a cage the community could sleep easy; along with this new relationship from the business office that originally ignored their pleas. The Big Bad Sheriff had shown the community and anyone who threatened it who was in charge; Him and Miss Snow White.

God, Snow.

He thought their new leadership would bring them closer together, but in fact had brought them further apart. King Cole was still gone, which left her to clean the mess Crane had left along with all the new cases from the Fables. It was nice to know they had done some good, but it was quickly turning tiresome. And any moment between the two ended with Snow excusing herself to do some more work or Bigby not knowing what to say. He felt something had changed with their relationship, though he couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

She had seen parts of him that he hadn't shown since the Homelands.

Sighing as he finished his cigarette, Bigby tapped it out in the tray and reached for a new one. The sudden intake of the fresh air between cigarettes caught his attention. He paused, and smelled the air. The familiarity of Snow's perfume was gone. The last time that had happened was when they thought she was dead. He felt his blood run cold and his gut ached painfully.

Snow White came bursting through the door at that exact moment.

"Sorry Sheriff," she huffed and shoved more paperwork in his face to add to the growing pile. "I'm in a bit of a hurry, have these signed by five please!"

She almost rushed out the door when Bigby stopped her, almost leaping over his desk.

"Wait, Snow."

"What?"

He honestly didn't know how to phrase this question. He knew it was gonna sound strange no matter how he phrased it. Snow was tapping her foot, so he sighed and just asked.

"Did you...change your perfume?"

Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Why?"

If she only knew. He struggled again to ask without telling her straight that he couldn't smell her anymore. She would've probably preferred that, not that he could blame her.

"It's just...different. What happened to your old one?"

Realization dawned on Snow's face.

"Oh...well after all that happened with the Crooked Man and Crane and the fact that he used my perfume to further his...fantasy," Her nose scrunched up in disgust.

"I switched to a new one. It disgusted me to keep wearing it. I'm sorry if it's...bothering you?"

He slowly shook his head.

"No, just noticed is all."

They stood in silence, with Snow looking at him a bit perturbed and Bigby slightly embarrassed. This wasn't the first time he regretted opening his big, dumb mouth.

"Anyways, signed and on my desk at five. See you later Sheriff."

She left his office with a semi-loud slam from the door that made him flinch just a little. She didn't even sprinkle in her nice pleasantries that she saved for everyone, even if she was in a bad mood. It seemed their was a rift between them now. He never knew how to talk people, even after centuries of living among them. His wolf tendencies never made him a people-person. He was just working up the courage to ask her out. He leaned back in chair with a defeated sigh. It seemed their relationship was doomed to be a professional one and nothing more.

He heard harsh panting in the hallway, along with a new scent.

A shiver crawled up his spine and he growled to himself. One part of him wanted to go find it and the other wanted to beat his head against a wall. He leaned back on his chair with his head up and clenched the desk. He took a deep breath and let the smoke fill his lungs, but the smell still seeped in. . He pushed his chair and made a charge for the door, swinging it open. A woman jumped back immediately, looking at him in shock.

"Sheriff! W-Wait, please! I'm Elisa and I need your help."

* * *

Mundy Neighborhood

9:20 AM

Lugging her suitcases out of the taxi, she almost regretted not finding an apartment first. Having to carry around her personal possessions during a possible crime scene while her brother was hurt, kidnapped, or dead was not appealing. But it wasn't like she could make any pit stops. Her family's story wasn't a popular one, so their immortality and endurance only went so far. She needed to see if he was okay and if not...she'd go from there.

Standing in front of the apartment her brother Benjamin now resided, Elisa wiped her now clammy hands on her jeans. She took a deep breath and shook her head, trying to get the panic out of her. She had been in a number of situations with Cindy, good and bad, but all dangerous. Their time together taught Elisa that now was not the time to freak out and barge through her brother's door; for all she knew, the person who hurt him was on the other side waiting for her. They knew where she was and that she would come running. Someone had been paying attention and that made her sick.

Looking at the building, Elisa wrinkled her nose; it looked like every other run down building in the area. Graffiti was tagged on the walls and on the street. Windows had cracks and blinds that didn't cover much of the rooms they were in. She never really understood why her brother just hadn't relocated to the South Bronx with their brothers and all of the other princes. Their royal title and lands didn't amount to anything here, but maybe they could have gotten him something. Something other than a shitty apartment. All of her brothers were offered a home and a sense of community, after all the horror in Homelands. Why didn't Benjamin take it?

"_To be fair, I didn't take it either,_" Elisa thought to herself, the bitterness of hypocrisy creeping up.

She had her reasons. Her brothers had told her time and time again that they had done enough traveling during their curse. They were fine with staying in one place for a time, maybe even for an eternity. They wanted to set down roots, and that was okay, but Elisa wanted more. The freedom she was given traveling and meeting Cindy were deserved, in her mind. Elisa did all she wanted for once and for herself. She had suffered a lot in the Homelands. But to say the hardships she went through were worse than her brothers' was insensitive.

It seemed no one had gotten a fairy-tale ending.

Even though this part of the city was rundown, it still gave her a sense of awe. She hadn't been here in centuries and so much had changed. The Mundies were always changing, and she felt that even in her immortal life she'd never catch up. The little cobblestone buildings had changed into these tall, concrete skyscrapers. She could barely see the sky. Minus the smoke, trash, and the horrible stench, it was still amazing. Even if it was different. She stood in front of the apartment complex's door, her finger hovering over her brother's buzzer. If the person who sent that letter and hurt her brother was still there, she wanted to be cautious. She pushed the button beneath and was grateful someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm so sorry to bother you. I'm the sister of the tenant above you and I think he forgot I was coming today. Do you think you could buzz me in?"

"Sure thing, hun."

"Thank you."

The click of the door signaled her entry, and she pulled the handle open. The voice stopped her before she could enter.

"Hope everything's okay, I heard quite the commotion yesterday." That practically sent her blood pressure though the roof.

"Yes, he's a bit clumsy. Thank you for letting me know."

Elisa continued on before they could say anything else. She moved her suitcases inside and carried them up the steps, taking them two at a time. She was out of breath by the time she reached his door. She pressed her ear to the door; nothing but the TV and the occasional clink of some pot or kitchen appliance made any noise. She wasn't the spy Cindy was and it wasn't like she had a weapon. Her suitcases were too light. So she held her breath and knocked on the door. Fast footsteps and the door retching open startled her, and she finally saw her brother.

"Benjamin!"

"Elisa? Is that you? Oh my god!"

Suddenly Ben had her wrapped in a strong hug, well, strong enough for one arm. A cast was pushed gently against her gut, and she hugged him back softly. They were both surprised seeing each other. Pulling away, Elisa was able to get a good look at him.

Tears welled up in her eyes seeing her big brother. His brown hair was still shaggy, a baseball cap on top to keep a semblance of class. His eyes, the same green as hers, had bags underneath. The dimple on the left side of his face was even more apparent with his big, dopey grin. She hadn't realized that she missed him so much. He was her older brother, and as much as she wanted to crumple after a centuries of being apart, she held fast and tried to get it together. The cast was sobering enough.

"What are you doing here? Last I heard, you were in Europe."

"Yeah, well-"

"Come in! Come in!"

Elisa picked up both her suitcases and stepped into his threshold, placing them next to a coat rack. He had a standard kitchen with a tiny table and two chairs. He pulled her into one and disappeared into a living room. She could see it was a decent enough apartment for one person. At least it was nicer on the inside than the outside. Her brother reappeared with a bowl of popcorn and set it on the table, plopping down on his seat.

"Not much, but it's what I got. I was just about to watch a movie. So what are you doing here? Are you visiting? Have you seen the rest of the gang? I thought Cindy kept you pretty occupied, with all the letters and pictures I've seen."

She smiled a little. He flung out all these questions, talking a mile a minute; he hadn't changed a bit. But she needed to get right to it.

"Yeah, it was fun for a while...What happened to your arm?"

"Oh, this? I ran out of glamour. I put it in an arm cast when it turns back to...you know, the wing. I haven't gotten my paycheck yet so it's this and a story about a tumble down the stairs. You know, popcorn isn't a great 'Welcome back!" meal, why don't I make you something else? You hungry for anything in particular? Asian? Cold pizza? A fancy salmon dinner with a violinist?"

He was all smiles. Her brow furrowed as he moved about his home without a care in the world. She wanted to ease into the letter, but if he was going to act energetic, she was gonna put her foot down.

"Ben, I didn't just come back on a whim. Someone sent me this."

She held out the note and watched him read it over. He gave a low whistle and handed it back.

"Now that's freaky. But as you can see, I'm fine. No need to be worried."

That caught her attention. Did he really think this was nothing?

"Ben, you're not seriously just writing this _off_, are you?"

"Ever heard of prank mail, El? This person obviously just wanted to get a rise out of you."

He tossed it on the table like it was nothing. Elisa swiped it back and nearly shoved it in his face.

"But look at the wording! '_It's a shame that wing can't fly, especially now since I've broken it'? _How would someone know that Ben?"

"Someone was just feeling poetic writing this. Elisa, who would write this or threaten to hurt me? You're being paranoid. "

"No, I'm not! And I don't know, but it's not a prank. Something is going on. Why aren't you taking this seriously?"

Her brother finally sat down across from her, annoyed at her pestering.

"You're back for a minute and you're already lecturing me? I missed you, but definitely not that."

That stung.

"What does that mean? I'm trying to look out for you, like I always have-"

"Oh, so that's my fault?"

"I _never_ said-"

A knock at the door interrupted them. Her brother's head had snapped as soon as he heard the soon. Elisa looked back at her brother, confused as to why he wasn't getting it.

"Aren't you-"

He quickly looked back at her and shook his head desperately. So she was right. Someone had been here and with no good intentions. A few beats went by and they could hear the footsteps receding. Leaning back into her chair, Elisa looked at her brother, just in time to see a red dot on his forehead.

"BEN!"


	3. Chapter 3: Two Birds One Stone

**Author's Note:**

**It's seriously has been way too long since I've written a chapter. **

**Whoopsie.**

** This is one of those stories that for like two days you have an a adrenaline rush and then all of a sudden it goes away. This one will be slightly longer than the regular length to make up for the time. This chapter in particular has been hard to write, as I start doubting if I'm giving enough detail or maybe too much detail. **

**Thankfully I've taken some time to write out a general outline for the upcoming chapters. Unfortunately I got all turned around in the upcoming chapters. It was a real puzzle to piece together in a way that made sense.**

**Any criticism welcomed because I wrote this at 4 AM. Lord knows it's full of mistakes.**

**Thank you for your patience and enjoy!**

* * *

Benjamin's Apartment

9:37 AM

In a split second, Elisa's body had propelled forward and sent her and Ben careening to the floor. The air was knocked out of them as they both slammed onto the hard floor. Something splashed onto her face and neck and she instantly knew her brother was bleeding. Stomach churning, her mind immediately went into auto-pilot. She scrambled to drag the two of them across the floor away from the window. Clutching her brother to her side, she watched the red dot bounce around on the walls until it eventually went away. She looked between the window and her brother, clumsily standing and racing to the window. Standing behind the curtain, she dared to peek out and look at the ground below.

It was difficult to see from her position, but she saw a red car quickly pull up and a figure obscured by a trench coat and hat rush into the backseat. Before it sped away, she dared to lean out further and caught a glimpse of sickly looking man with glasses.

Elisa raced back to her brother, almost slipping on the blood that was currently pooling around him. She gently cupped his head and turned it, his face a deathly shade of white. The bullet pierced his head on the far right with no exit wound. The fact a bullet was now lodged into her brother's head made her want to throw up even more. He opened one eye, the one not covered in a curtain of blood. He didn't say a word, just looked around the room with a puzzled expression on his face. It was haunting, to seem him look at her like nothing had happened, like he hadn't been shot. He tried to stand but Elisa pushed him back. It was a miracle he was still functioning but she didn't want to push their luck.

"No, no, no! Don't move. You've been shot, Ben."

He looked at her in shock. He raised a hand to his head and was surprised to see blood on his fingers. He showed it to her, as if to say, _You seeing this? _She choked back a laugh, still in disbelief. She was about to reassure him that no, he wasn't imagining it and that he would be okay, but a knock made her head snap to the door.

"Hello? Is everything okay up there?"

She stumbled to the door and almost touched the handle. A look at the small mirror on the wall next to it immediately made her jump back. An explosion of red was painted on her face, down her neck, and colored her brown bomber jacket. She cleared her voice to call out.

"Y-yes, yes! One moment please! My...suitcases! They're blocking the door!"

She nearly tripped over herself rushing to the kitchen sink and hastily turned the handle. Splashing her face and feverishly rubbing the blood off her neck and hands, she glanced back at her brother's body. Blood was practically pooling around him and she let out a whimper. It seemed like Ben finally realized that he had been shot because he looked up at her with a look of pure panic on his face. She zipped her jacket all the way up to hide whatever blood still lingered on her neck and wiped away any left on her jacket with a towel. She made a face she hoped would calm him, but had no time to see if it helped as she raced back to the door. A quick glance in the mirror showed her face had a pinkish tint that would have to do. She nearly ripped the door open and came face to face with an older Mundy. He looked at her in shock.

"Hi, I'm tenant from below, the one who let you in... I thought I heard a gunshot and several slams. Is everything alright?"

She knew she didn't sound or look confident but she attempted a weak smile.

"Oh, my brother, he, well...hit his head pretty hard on the table. I-I don't know about a gunshot, but it sounded pretty loud huh? Scared me to death."

"Oh dear, do you need anything? An ambulance?"

Elisa shook her head. She could only imagine how crazy she looked, with her colorful hair and pink face.

"Oh no! Thank you, but I'm, uh, a nurse! Working on my doctorate, so no worries, this is nothing to me. Thank you for checking up on him."

"Yeah, yeah, anytime. I'm downstairs if you need me."

A quick thank you and goodbye, then Elisa practically slammed the door shut and rushed back to her brother. He needed medical attention, that was obvious from the start. On the coat hanger by the door, she spotted a black hoodie. Rushing to the kitchen, she grabbed the used towel and wrapped it around his head. His shirt was drenched, his pants had a few splotches of blood but she could manage, at least until they got to Fabletown. Elisa quickly got his arms through the sleeves, zipped it all the way up, and threw the hood over his head. She couldn't call Mundy services, that was out of the question. What could she tell them that wouldn't lead back to the Fables? Her brother wasn't just randomly shot, that much she knew. And definitely not by a Mundy. Nevertheless, they couldn't stay here. They had to get to Fabletown. Elisa grabbed a list of phone numbers off the fridge and rushed around the apartment for a landline, which thankfully was in Ben's room. A few beeps later than an all too happy voice answered.

"Fabletown Apartments, a fairytale ending-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I need that one doctor, uh...Pig-No! Swine, the doctor with the Swine last name. A Fable has been hurt and he needs to be ready to help him."

"Uh, okay. Name?"

"Swan."

Elisa hung up and quickly punched in the numbers for a taxi service. After confirming a ride, She hoisted him up and held onto his waist while his arm flopped on her shoulder, nearly knocking the air out of her. The siblings hobbled out of the apartment and into an elevator. Elisa stared at the blinking numbers, ignoring a hot liquid running down her neck where her brother laid his head. A brief and hopefully casual story about her hungover brother would be a good enough to cover for his behavior. She hoped the one Mundy had gone back to his apartment and no one would be in the hallways. She glanced at her brother, who had been staring at her for a while. His mouth twitched a little, almost smiling. He almost looked drunk, it made her want to laugh.

"You're actually here..."

She gulped down the big lump that formed in her throat from that. Had she been gone that long? She gave him an uneasy smile.

"You're gonna be okay Ben, I promise."

* * *

Sheriff Bigby Wolf's Office

10:13 AM

"Sheriff! W-Wait, please! I'm Elisa and I need your help."

He was truly dumbfounded to come face to face with this very bloody woman. A quick sniff told him that rusty scent of what regular Mundies and Fables would describe as blood wafted through the air, but Bigby's nose could pick up the splattered skin oil that wasn't hers. She wasn't hurt but someone else was.

"Sheriff Wolf, please, my brother was shot. I dropped him off at Swineheart's and he told me to come straight to you."

He shook his head and started towards the doctor's office. Elisa followed suit, jogging to catch up to long strides.

"What's happened?"

She looked up at his face with pure fear and concern.

"I went to his apartment. I got a letter, I don't know from who, that was threatening him. I got a flight over as fast as I could and met him at his apartment. We were talking and then he got shot."

"Any Mundies see?"

"A neighbor and a taxi driver. I told the neighbor he hit his head and the taxi driver he was drunk and took a tumble."

That would have to do for now, since there wasn't any huge call for alarm. Not like he sprouted wings or anything. Reaching Swineheart's office, Bigby opened the door for her, eliciting a quiet thank you from the shaken woman. The two saw the Swineheart diligently working over her brother, sparing a glance at the two.

"Ah, Sheriff. Thank you for coming. I have some...concerns to address."

Seeing Elisa's panicked look, he hurriedly added,

"Nothing about young Benjamin here, I assure you he'll be alright. Please, Miss Swan, take a seat. There's a wet towel you can use to clean up. I just want to inform the Sheriff of the situation."

Elisa nodded and nearly stumbled over to the closest chair. Bigby looked at her concerned but made his way over to the doctor.

"Bigby, the bullet..."

Elisa observed the Sheriff exchange words with Swineheart, slumping in her car and feeling the jet lag she'd be unconsciously suppressing hit her. Plus the shock and stress of...well..._everything. _She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. One day back in Fabletown and it was keeping her on her toes. Fully absorbing the past hour made her eyes sting; as immortal as Fables were, her story wasn't as largely popular as the rest. She could only hope he'd be okay. Last Elisa checked, Swineheart was still one of the best doctors around. She looked back at the three, her brother's bleeding noticeably stopping which lifted a huge weight off her shoulders. Swineheart didn't look all too concerned, from what she could tell, and hoped that was a good thing. Last was the Sheriff, his brows furrowed while he listened to the doctor's words as he gestured to the head wound.

Elisa had never seen him before. Granted it had been centuries since she was here, she didn't think her memory was failing her that badly. Maybe she didn't know everyone, but stories got around. She tried to think of any that he might be in, but honestly, all the ones she knew personally or at least closely didn't fit his image at all. He didn't seem princely, at least not in the traditional sense. Not old enough to be a king. He looked tough but didn't have an imposing presence, he seemed pretty well-meaning. He obviously was good at his job or at least kept on any cases he had. There was a murder not too long ago, she recalled. Cindy had mentioned the new sheriff, during one of their outings after her "special mission"; at least she called it that. The murder suspect, accomplice, whoever had apparently fled to Paris and Cindy tracked him down. She loved recounting her jobs at the bar, speaking English where hopefully no one understood in a far away dark corner.

_"That sicko was so easy to crack down, fumbling along the way. Guess it was his first time starting over, the amateur! Who uses their real name?! I was surprised the Sheriff just wanted me to locate him. Nothing more! Not even throwing his ass on the next flight over."_

_"You'd think he'd want him arrested, after being a suspect in a **murder** case, but Fabletown never had too much jurisdiction in the first place. Maybe it hasn't changed at all."_

_Cindy snorted._

_"That's for sure. But this Sheriff ain't doing so bad. He's keeping me employed, that's for sure. He solved the case in the end and tied up loose ends."_

_"Who is the Sheriff anyways? Never really paid attention when I left. Hard to keep tabs in the 16th century."_

_Cindy looked at her like she was stupid._

_"Seriously? You never knew?"_

_She shrugged and sipped her drink. Cindy smirked, bringing her cup to her lips._

_"Oh he was pretty big and bad in his heydays..."_

She jolted in her seat, quickly looking at the two to make sure they didn't see her panic. When they didn't look at her, she slumped back in her chair and gripped the arm rests. Her heart hammered in her chest.

She had to be the biggest idiot in the world to not see Cindy's hidden meaning. Big? Bad? Sheriff Wolf?! She felt like slapping herself.

The Big Bad Wolf is the protector of Fabletown.

"Swineheart said your brother is gonna be fine for now, but he might be out for a while."

Elisa didn't see the Sheriff in question crouch down in front of her, looking up at her. She hoped he didn't sense her heartbeat. Could he sense that? Do werewolf rules apply? _Movie_ werewolf rules? Is he considered a werewolf? Now she really felt like an idiot. She realized she had been staring at him for a while.

"Oh, that's great. Nothing...wrong? Besides, of course, the hole in his head?"

"Nothing that we can tell for now. Swineheart got the bullet out and the hole's starting to heal itself. Perks of being us."

He forced a chuckle at the end that she tried to politely follow but found she didn't have the heart too.

"Yeah."

Bigby's light humor was well meaning but did nothing for Elisa, who stared at her brother's still form. His head wrapped in gauze and his chest rising and falling, showing he hadn't left this world yet. Bigby cleared his throat and stood up.

"I'm gonna have to go to his apartment to see if I can find anything. Hopefully who did this."

Elisa stood up, her legs a little wobbly as she looked firmly into his eyes.

"I'm going with you."

He had a look of protest that made Elisa's back straight instantly.

"You really don't have to. It might be safer to stay here."

Elisa shook her head, crossing her arms.

"Swineheart said he'd be okay and I know he'll be safe here. If I stay I know all I'm going to do is sit and worry. I can at least make myself useful. I know where his apartment is, so let's go."

Elisa walked over to Ben, gently kissing his forehead and giving his hand a squeeze. She didn't even glance at Bigby before leaving the room. She marched purposely to the entrance doors. Bigby sighed and followed suit.


End file.
